


Missing You

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Black Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: Kiba has been out on a job for 6 months, and his homecoming aligns with his heat cycle.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty, but please enjoy.

Kiba's heats was always extreme, but it got even worse when he married. It didn't help that he always traveled due to his acting schedules. But when he got home to his baby...  
He couldn't help but grin when he thought of the many ways he was gonna have Koda. The whimpers and the love marks. The tingles ran all the way down to his dick. He quickly unlocked the door with his key, welcomed by the sight of his cute and curvaceous wife. 

"Hi," She grinned, putting down the video game controller in her hands. "Welcome home baby."  
Kiba could barely register himself dropping his bags before he was on her, lips on lips, hands squeezing and groping all the sensitive flesh they could touch. He already had her whimpering in pleasure at his touch.

"Kiba, Kiba! W-Wait, please~" she moaned out, overwhelmed by the intensity he was already starting with.  
"No waiting baby, I haven't seen you in 6 months. " Kiba replied, placing her on the couch.

It didn't take long for Koda to catch up, as she opened her legs revealing a wet pink pussy, swollen lips dripping with her arousal right down to the skirt of her dress. Kiba groaned out loud at the sight, feeling his dick jump and tent his jeans. He went down for a taste, sloppily licking against her clit in fast circles. She moaned and ground herself against his skillful tongue, creaming almost immediately. He savored the taste of her sliding down his throat after such a long wait, humming in appreciation. His tongue continued to lap at her, his face turning sopping against her throbbed pussy. She tasted slightly sweet, driving him crazy.. He slid his fingers into her, feeling against her tight slick walls. Her moans turned into high screams of pleasure as she threw her head back. His thick pointer and middle finger stroked inside her skillfully, rubbing against the lushness that was her g-spot as he continued to drink up every drip of her cum. He missed this so much, the sound of her pleasure, it's greatest praise knowing he was the one making her do this right now. 

"Please don't stop!" She gasped out, trembling all around his fingers and tongue. As one of his hands kept thrusting into her, the other hand left bruises from how hard his hand was gripping her lush, brown hips and ass. Her walls kept squeezing even tighter around his fingers, signaling she was close.

"Fuuuuuck yessss~!" She screamed, squirting hard into his mouth and hands. He drank up as much as he could, relishing how messy she already made him and the couch. She looked up at him completely blissed out, legs still wide open revealing a swollen, dripping pussy as she panted, speechless. His cock twitched even harder against his pants, and the friction sent shudders down his back. 

His fingers grabbing into her thick chubby thighs, he unbuttoned his pants with one hand freeing his member. He gave it a few strokes, long and deep. He slid into her, feeling her stretch around him as he went as deep as he could, her walls throbbing and wet as fuck. He couldn't help his nails digging into her thighs even more as he struggled to keep a slower pace, all of his body screaming to pound the fuck out of her. Her moans in his ears egged him all the more. He loved the way she sounded to him, it sent shockwaves through him.

"K-Kiba, oh, fuck." She moaned out, clawing into his back roughly as she felt his relentlessly slow and deep attack. Every thrust hit deep inside her, slowly grinding and pounding against her spot with meticulous aim. Her skin felt so hot as she made eye contact with him for a moment as she opened her eyes and saw him, watching her every face as he dug deep with furious intensity. Every time he fucked her after being gone for so long - he fucked her with intent to relish every reaction, and her body grew super sensitive at the close observation. She went to close her eyes, growing overwhelmed, but Kiba grabbing firm to a handful of her hair made her eyes shoot back open. She didn't know how much she could take of Kiba fucking her like this. She wasn't going to last very long like this.

"You're doing so good." He grunted out, his grip on her hair not letting up. "Am I making you feel good?"  
Koda couldn't concentrate on anything else but trying to hold on a little bit longer. Kiba really wasn't playing fair at how overwhelmingly good everything was feeling, and he was still going slow. His grip on her hair tightened slightly since she didn't answer. He positioned himself at her ear without missing a beat to whisper. "If you won't answer me, I'm going to have to assume I need to go faster and deeper."

She held onto him tightly as he picked up the pace, the power behind his thrusts becoming even more strong. Her nails sank deep into his shoulders as she became undone around him, cumming hard against his dick as he continued thrusting, coaxing more whimpers and moans from Koda underneath him as she called his name in his ears with a shaky voice. Her pussy still pulsated and suckled at his cock even after her orgasm, even more sensitive now. He changed his grip to her ankles, holding her up by them so she couldn't run away from his thrusts. "I enjoy watching you turn into daddy's little toy as I mess this pretty pussy up."

He chuckled as he felt how much more she squeezed at his words even though she was covering up her face with her hands. "It's too much when you talk like that." She replied. Her pussy throbbed with her closeness again though.

"If you didn't like it, you wouldn't be getting wetter for me. Married to me and still shy, even though you know that you all mine."

Kiba's heats made him so embarrassingly blunt and rough as they made love, and Koda could never get used to it. She cried out in bliss as his dick continued to pound deeply into her pussy, causing her to squirt hard around his cock more. She held onto his shoulder with one hand, her other hand reaching between them to play with her pussy.

"Fuck Kiba!!!!!" She screamed, her body trembling uncontrollably. Kiba looked at her so closely, watching her reaction. He ate it up, watching her face so spaced and blissed out. "I love the way you call my name out. So fucking sexy to me." His fangs bit into his lip lustfully as he grew close to blowing inside.

"Mmm." Kiba groaned out. "Not here."

He pulled out, stroking himself with a wolfish smirk. "Tits or mouth? Actually- let's do both."  
Kiba's dick was really tempting up close. Thick and pretty, slick with pre cum and her own juices. She slurped him up with no hesitation, and smirked when he moaned out. Her mouth was so tight and wet, the suction making him see stars. Her small hands and slender fingers cupped her pretty brown tits around the rest of him. She loved the look of him !osing himself in her, and she could feel the blush heating her face as her own pussy started throbbing more. Kiba's fingers wrapped around her hair, pulling tightly as she swirled her tongue around him. "Koda, I-"

Dense shots of cum shot inside her mouth as she sucked down every drop she could, some dripping down her chin to her cleavage. He tasted good, salty but not bitter. "Fuck." Kiba breathed out , gasping for air. The clarity he got after a long season during one of his heats was one of the most pleasurable parts, the craving ebbing away as he held his wife in his arms. Koda fell asleep soon after he cleaned her up, carrying her off to bed and letting her rest for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please follow and subscribe.


End file.
